Smirk
by LiLy-saLvatore-cuLLen
Summary: "Actually, Son, Mummy is just too proud to admit her hard outer shell crumbled at the sight of Daddy's smirk. Keep practicing, my boy, it'll draw beautiful red heads to you in minutes."


James was not a hider.

It was August of 1981. They had been in hiding for several months.

_No one would find them though. He trusted Peter. Peter would die before revealing their location._

Peter and Sirius were out fighting the Dark Lord and his cronies.

James wished he was by their sides. He worried for his mates.

He felt so useless sometimes, sitting at his home in Godric's Hollow.

The one that he shared with his wife… the love of his life, Lily Ev- _Potter. Lily Potter._

James grinned to himself and bounced a small boy on his knee.

_The home he shared with his wife, and his son. His _son. Harry James Potter.

James looked down into the eyes that that were so much like Lily's.

Harry looked back into James' eyes.

Then he spit up.

"Oi! Harry…" James chuckled, holding Harry arm's length in front of him, spit-up dribbling down his sleeper and down James' pant leg.

James attempted to lift his leg as to not let the spit up run further down and tarnish Lily's beloved carpet. This resulted in James hopping on one foot to Harry's room whilst holding Harry like he was a wad of Snape's greasy unwashed hair.

Harry, meanwhile, found this all terribly amusing. After all, his daddy was hopping up and down while holding Harry, and Harry was having the time of his life. It was great fun. He began to gurgle happily and laugh.

James couldn't help but laugh as well. He placed Harry on his changing table and proceeded to remove the spitty garment and replace it with a different sleeper. Harry's favorite. A green footy pajama suit that had an embroidered snitch (James' favorite touch, he had high hopes Quidditch-wise for his little boy, after all…) on the chest.

After buttoning the last button by Harry's chin, James poked Harry in the tummy and grinned.

"You done with that nonsense now, buddy?"

The left corner of Harry's mouth curled up into a… _it couldn't be. _James had seen this look before…

Harry had given James a genuine Marauder's Smirk.

This was too much for James.

His dreams had come true.

"LILY!" He cried, scooping Harry up and rushing into their bedroom.

Lily had been napping, as she had been up late with Harry the night before.

Once she heard James scream her name, she bolted upright.

"James? What is it? Is it Harry?"

"Yeah! But… not in a bad way! You _have _to see this…"

James laid Harry down on their bed. He poked his stomach.

Harry's lip curled up.

Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh no. The ladies will be all over him when he gets to Hogwarts… won't they, Harry?"

She lifted Harry into her lap facing her and placed kisses on both of his chubby cheeks. His startling green eyes lifted to his mother's matching pair. Lily smiled at her son.

_He looks so much like his father… the male population of Hogwarts won't stand a chance with the ladies if this continues._

Harry smirked as if he knew what his mother was thinking. Harry placed his hand on his mother's cheek and giggled.

"I can't believe he's already a year old, James."

James sat next to Lily and ruffled Harry's hair.

"I know. I just… I just hope all of this… these events stop soon. I want Harry to live a normal life. Not in hiding. His life shouldn't be ruined because of some bloody prophecy."

Lily hummed her agreement, laying her head on James' shoulder. James' head automatically leaned to rest on Lily's head.

Harry looked from one parent to the next. He gave them both a wide grin. His two bottom teeth were starting to come in.

Lily brushed some of Harry's unruly black hair out of his eyes.

Harry's hand came up to his head and slid back down.

"He's even got your bloody hair ruffle, James."

James chortled in amusement.

"That's my boy."

"I'm afraid we've given birth to another Marauder, James."

"Well, he has the smirk."

"I'm thinking he's spent too much time with Sirius." Lily replied sarcastically.

"Nonsense. One can never be gifted with Padfoot's presence too often."

Lily snorted.

James looked down at her.

"Beg to differ, Love?"

Lily looked up at James and pecked him on the lips.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm thinking he learned this smirk from Sirius."

"Naw. Sirius smirks with the right corner of his mouth. I use the left."

"Merlin, I'm going to just ignore the fact that you said that, let alone know those details."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Harry smirks with the left corner, as do I. He obviously learned it from me. He knows how to make the ladies fall for him."

"Are you suggesting that I fell for you because of your smirk?"

"I _know_ you did."

Lily bent down to whisper in Harry's ear, but made sure James could hear, too.

"That's not how it was _at all_ my love. Daddy just thinks he is so irresistible."

"Not 'thinks,' Lily. _Knows."_

James bent down to whisper in Harry's ear… but made sure Lily heard, too.

"Actually, Son, Mummy is just too proud to admit her hard outer shell crumbled at the sight of Daddy's smirk. Keep practicing, my boy, it'll draw beautiful red heads to you in minutes."


End file.
